Quand la Lune Rouge se met en marche
by Munashii
Summary: L'Akatsuki a commencé à faire mouvement ! Déjà Ichibi est tombé. Mais certains des membres de l'organisation semblent avoir leurs propres objectifs. A Konoha, l'équipe 7, qui n'a pas réussi à récupérer Sasuke, est chargée d'une nouvelle mission...


**T****itre :** Quand la Lune Rouge se met en marche  
**Auteur :** Munashii  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genres :** Aventure.  
**Rating :** M

**Notes :** l'histoire commence aux alentours du chapitre 310, et s'appuie également sur des éléments figurant dans les chapitres allant jusqu'au 363. Gare donc si vous ne suivez pas les scantrads.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ sont la propriété intellectuelle de Masashi Kishimoto…pas la mienne.

**Quand la Lune Rouge se met en marche**

_Prologue_

_« Deux théories principales coexistent quant aux raisons de l'accumulation de charges électriques dans les nuages à orage. La théorie de la convection part du principe que les ions libres dans l'atmosphère sont captés par les gouttelettes constituant le nuage, puis déplacés de par l'effet des courants convectifs à l'intérieur du nuage. La théorie de la gravitation conjecture que les particules chargées négativement sont plus lourdes que les particules chargées positivement, et que c'est donc la gravité qui est à l'origine de leur séparation. »_

Je lève les yeux de mon livre. J'ai machinalement saisi un kunai de ma main gauche. Je regarde à droite et à gauche. A première vue, personne. La clairière est absolument déserte, mais quelqu'un approche, pas le moindre doute là dessus. Je reste figée quelques instants, tous les sens en alerte. Finalement, je me détends et je range mon kunai. C'est elle.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Hatsuyo émerge d'entre les pins. Elle n'est vraiment pas grande et est plutôt frêle. Il se dégagerait d'elle une impression de fragilité si elle n'avait pas cette énorme cicatrice qui lui fend le visage en deux. Quelqu'un qui a réussi à survivre à une blessure pareille est tout sauf fragile.

« Tu es en retard, lui dis-je d'un ton sévère.

- Hohooo ! »

Ignorant ma remarque, elle s'approche de moi en souriant.

« _Initiation à l'électrostatique_. Vous avez de saines lectures. »

Je range mon livre et lui jette un regard glacial. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire mais s'empresse tout de même de répondre à la remarque que je lui ai faite tantôt.

« Et bien…c'est-à-dire que ma fille voulait que je lui donne un petit coup de pouce pour l'académie. Elle a des problèmes avec le genjutsu et…et bien, je ne refuse jamais lorsqu'elle me fait ce genre de demande. Si j'avais dit non, ç'aurait semblé très suspect. »

C'est là une raison tout à fait valable qui excuse totalement son retard. Je lui ai moi-même demandé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Il est d'une importance vitale que personne ne se rende compte de rien à son égard.

« Tu as bien fait. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ? Je trouve que nous sommes bien proches du village.

- C'est mon terrain d'entraînement personnel. Rien d'officiel, mais les gens savent qu'il vaut mieux éviter de passer par ici lorsque je m'entraîne. »

Elle fait craquer ses jointures et sourit.

« Et ceux qui ne le savent pas l'apprennent vite. »

Je hoche la tête. Elle a bien fait les choses.

Elle fouille un instant dans sa besace, en sort un carnet, puis me le tend.

« Voici les informations que vous m'avez demandées. »

Je prends le carnet et je l'ouvre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Kumogakure no Sato en sait bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. Ils savent que nous cherchons à rassembler les bijuus. Et ils connaissent l'identité de plusieurs membres de l'organisation. Que Deidara leur soit connu, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, après son petit exploit en plein village de Suna ; par contre, qu'ils aient des fiches sur Itachi, Kisame et Kakuzu, c'est déjà plus inquiétant. Je me tourne vers Hatsuyo.

« Ce sont vos propres recherches qui vous ont permis d'apprendre tout ça ?

- Négatif. Une bonne partie de ce qui est écrit ici provient de Konoha. Ils ont l'air d'en avoir après vous. »

Ce qui explique qu'Itachi et Kisame apparaissent dans ces pages. Quant à Kakuzu…ce doit être l'œuvre du sennin légendaire, Jiraiya. Je tourne les pages et constate avec satisfaction que je n'y suis pas. Ils savent qu'un adorateur de Jashin a rejoint nos rangs mais ils ignorent qui. S'ensuit une explication longue et ennuyeuse sur l'origine du culte de Jashin, de ses préceptes, etc. Je saute. Au besoin, Hidan me dira tout ce que je veux savoir (ainsi que ce que je ne veux pas savoir, et ce dont je me fiche éperdument). Tobi, Pein et Zetsu n'y sont pas. Encore heureux. Je tourne encore quelques pages. Ah ! Un des contacts de Kakuzu a été identifié, ils l'ont même mis sous surveillance. Bien, bien. Tout cela intéressera Pein au plus haut point. Passons à la deuxième partie du rapport. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Historique et topographie de l'endroit, plus quelques notes sur certains des « locataires ». Je me tourne vers Hatsuyo.

« C'est tout ?

- Je n'y suis allée que lors de sa construction, il y a cinq ans. Et comme je ne fais plus partie de l'ANBU, il y a pas mal de dossiers auxquels je n'ai plus accès. Du moins, pas sans avoir à attirer l'attention sur moi. »

Je m'apprête à répondre, puis je m'interromps. A 30 mètres, derrière moi. Quelqu'un approche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hatsuyo a bondi, toutes lames sorties, pour exterminer l'intrus, mais je suis plus rapide. Mon bras fend l'air comme une masse et la plaque au sol.

« Gueuah ! »

J'y ai été un peu fort, et je m'attends à la voir vomir mais elle se tient juste le ventre là où je l'ai frappée. Elle est plus solide que je ne le pensais. Et bien plus encore, car elle se relève et trouve la force de se plaindre.

« Merde, merde, merde !

- Je t'ai évité de mourir. » lui fais-je remarquer.

Car celui qui émerge maintenant d'entre les arbres, et dont j'ai reconnu le chakra juste à temps pour empêcher Hatsuyo de se faire massacrer, toute dure à cuire qu'elle est, c'est Zetsu.

« Konan.

- Zetsu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Nous avons une mission. »

Je hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Même si d'ordinaire, c'est avec Pein que je fais équipe, travailler avec Zetsu ne me pose pas le moindre problème. Devant mon silence, celui-ci continue.

« Nous devons capturer Nibi.

- Impossible. »

Cette fois, c'est Zetsu qui hausse les sourcils. Venant de moi, remettre en question un ordre de Pein est un comportement qui surprend. C'est un peu comme si Kakuzu laissait Hidan se servir librement dans son porte-monnaie.

« Je ne peux pas me révéler au village de Kumo. Pas tout de suite.

- Les ordres passent avant nos objectifs personnels.

- C'est important. Si on envoie Hidan et Kakuzu à la place, le problème ne se pose pas. »

Zetsu me fait comprendre que, même s'il est d'accord, c'est Pein qui décide. Nous nous apprêtons à contacter ce dernier lorsque Hatsuyo intervient et nous fait remarquer que Nibi ne se trouve pas en ce moment dans le Pays de la Foudre : elle est partie en mission de l'autre côté de l'océan, et ne sera pas revenue avant au moins un mois. Il faudra attendre qu'elle soit rentrée. Armée de cette information, c'est parfaitement sereine que j'initie la communication avec Pein. Je lui explique calmement la situation. Il n'est pas très content qu'il faille attendre aussi longtemps avant de capturer Nibi, mais les données que Hatsuyo a rassemblées à Kumogakure l'intéressent. Je lui explique également pourquoi je tiens à ce que mon identité ne soit pas connue du village de Kumo.

Une fois l'entretien fini, je me dis que je peux être satisfaite de la tournure que prennent les choses : j'ai obtenu quartier libre pour deux mois. Ce qui me laisse le champ parfaitement libre pour ce que je compte faire. Même s'il reste une dernière étape préliminaire à l'exécution de mes projets.

Hatsuyo rentre chez elle, sans doute pour s'occuper de sa famille. Je ne lui ai pas donné d'ordres particuliers : si j'ai besoin d'elle, je sais où la retrouver. Zetsu s'est lui aussi éclipsé : Pein lui a donné de nouveaux ordres. Je me mets à mon tour en route. Prochaine étape : Konohagakure no Sato.

**Avis aux lecteurs : **étant donné qu'il s'agit de la première fanfiction que je publie, j'attends de mes lecteurs une certaine sévérité. Si je commence au milieu du laxisme, je risque de ne jamais m'améliorer. Si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le. Si vous aimez, dites-le aussi, ça fait plaisir. Si vous dites pourquoi, c'est encore mieux. Si vous ne le dites pas, je n'en mourrai pas. Oh, et je mets au défi quiconque de trouver des fautes d'orthographe. Le gagnant aura…euh, la satisfaction de m'avoir rabattu mon caquet. C'est mieux que rien.


End file.
